The proposed research seeks to analyze arguments in the literature of philosophy, theology and public policy that take the genome in its integrity, contingency, or historical authenticity to be what ground humanity as natural or as part of nature. According to this view, insofar as human beings deliberately alter or control the human genome, they alienate themselves from their evolutionary history and from the natural world. The idea is, in effect, that humanity remains a part of nature as long as nature -- in the form of non-manipulated genome - - remains part of humanity. The proposed study will examine the form of "genetic exceptionalism" that invokes the concept of "nature" and the "natural" judgments, usually critical, concerning the manipulation of the human genome. The researchers would then evaluate arguments that -- on the basis of the relation between nature and the genome - - support restriction on genetic engineering. Specifically, the research team will 1) analyze the extent to which criticisms and concerns about the instrumental manipulation of the human genome rest on controversial assumptions about nature, human nature, and the connection between humanity and nature; and it will assess the validity of those assumptions. The project, will 2) produce a series of essays to be collected into a book, along with other articles, conference presentations, and policy-related papers, all of which will evaluate proposals that appeal to conceptions of nature as reasons to regulate or limit or ban various applications of genetic engineering.